Blessures, réaparition, explications
by Apollo16
Summary: Colby est blessé, son frère revient, des problèmes en prévision, je vous laisse lire pour les decouvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

Don faisait des allers-retours dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, encore une fois il se retrouvait ici pour deux de ses agents, et comme d'habitude la même inquiétude le tenaillait.

**Allan :** Don, assis toi, tu vas me rendre fou.

Don obéit à son père et s'asseya sur l'un des chaises inconfortable de la salle d'attente. Allan comprenait l'inquiétude de son fils, lui aussi l'était comme à chaque fois qu'un agent de l'équipe de Don était blessé, il faisait partie de la famille. Il jeta son regard sur le jeune homme qui était assis en face de lui, il était arrivé à peu près en même temps que lui à l'hôpital et prétendait être le frère de Colby, il s'appelait Jason, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il disait mais c'était difficile de ne pas le croire au vu de sa ressemblance avec Colby, seulement Colby n'avait jamais parlé de lui, ni d'aucun frère et sœur d'ailleurs. Cependant ce qui marqua le plus Allan était son calme, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour Colby.

Don en avait marre d'attendre des nouvelle de ses agents sans rien faire alors il décida d'engager la conversation avec Jason.

**Don :** Comment je peux être sûr que vous ne mentez pas ?

Malgré la situation Jason ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ce n'était pas un agent du F.B.I pour rien.

Jason : Vous avez aucun moyen de le savoir, bien que j'espérais que ma ressemblance avec mon frère vous aiderait à me croire.

Don ne pouvait pas le contredire leur ressemblance était frappante.

**Don :** Pourquoi on a jamais entendu parler de vous ?

**Jason :** Colby sera le seul à pouvoir répondre à cette question.

**Don :** Vous n'avez pas l'ai inquiet pour Colby.

Jason le regarda et un éclair passa dans ses yeux verts, bien sûr qu'il était inquiet, il avait juste appris à cacher ses émotions.

**Jason :** Je suis inquiet, mais Colby est fort, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira, il a déjà vécu bien pire.

Don aurait bien aimé en savoir plus mais il remarqua très vite que Jason tout comme Colby n'était pas bavard.

**Jason :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que Colby finisse à l'hôpital ?

**Don :** On est parti avec le SWAT pour arrêter des russes qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir kidnappé une petite fille, on avait pas prévu qu'ils soient aussi nombreux et si bien préparé, Colby et David se sont pris une balle.

**Jason :** Mais vous portier des gilets par balle.

**Don :** Ils avaient des balles perforantes.

**Jason :** Où est David ?

**Don :** Il s'est pris une balle dans le bras, rien de grave mais un médecin devait vérifier.

**Jason :** Et la petite fille ?

**Don :** Elle va bien, elle a retrouvé ses parents

**Don :** Tu sais qui est David?

**Jason :** Bien sûr, c'est le partenaire de Colby, vous savez ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me connaisse pas, que je ne vous connais pas, Colby est mon frère on se voit pas souvent mais on s'appelle le plus souvent possible.

Don ne dit rien, il en voulait à Colby de ne pas leur avoir parlé de Jason. Jason quant à lui était perdu dans ses pensées se souvenant de toute ces fois on son frère c'était retrouvé à l'hôpital.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils attendaient quand David arriva avec un bras en écharpe.

**David :** Des nouvelles de Colby ?

**Don :** Non, rien.

David hocha la tête et regarda Jason, se demandant qui ça pouvait être.

**Don :** David je te présente Jason, le frère de Colby.

Malgré sa surprise David serra la main de Jason. Colby ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait un frère et il était en colère, il pensait qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance.

L'attente continua, Jason commençait à s'impatienter, il détestait les hôpitaux pour être si long avant de donner des nouvelles. Finalement après quatre d'attente un chirurgien arriva.

**Chirurgien :** La famille de Colby Granger.

Jason se leva aussitôt suivit de Don, David et Allan.

**Chirurgien :** Je ne peux parler qu'à la famille.

Allan, David et Don allait s'éloigner quand Jason les arrêta il n'était pas sur de pouvoir répété ce que lui dirait le chirurgien, et ils connaissaient assez bien son frère pour rester.

**Jason :** Ils peuvent rester.

Le chirurgien hésita avant de finalement commencer son explication.

**Chirurgien :** La balle n'a touché aucun organe vital.

Un soupir de soulagement suivit cette déclaration.

**Chirurgien :** Cependant elle a touché une artère mineure, et l'agent Granger a fait une hémorragie interne.

**Jason :** Mais il va s'en sortir ?

Pour la première fois depuis que Don avait vu Jason à l'hôpital il entendit clairement l'inquiétude dans sa voix et ses yeux refléter la peur.

**Chirurgien :** Il a toutes les chances de s'en sortir, mais les prochaines 24 H restent cruciales.

**Don :** On peut le voir ?

**Chirurgien :** Bien sûr, il est chambre 256.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de Colby mais c'est Jason qui poussa la porte le premier, Colby était allongé sur le lit, il était pale et un masque à oxygène était posé sur son visage, Jason soupira de soulagement pour une fois il n'était pas intubée. En revanche Don, David et Allan était choqué par cette vue, Colby avait l'air si vulnérable, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Jason s'asseya sur la chaise posée à côté du lit de son frère et lui prit la main, Colby ouvrit doucement les yeux, et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage, il voulut parler mais Jason l'arrêta.

**Jason :** N'essaie pas de parler, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Colby ferma les yeux heureux de voir son frère après ses deux ans passées sans se voir. Jason garda la main dans la sienne, il n'était pas prêt de partir avant très longtemps, ne voulant plus quitter son frère.

**Don :** Vous avez qu'à rentrer.

Allan hocha la tête.

**David :** Pas question, toi rentre.

**Don :** D'accord, tu nous tiens au courant.

**David :** Pas de problème.

Avant de partir Don demanda à une infirmière une chaise supplémentaire puis raccompagna son père et finalement rentra chez lui, espérant pouvoir dormir malgré l'inquiétude pour son agent.

David s'asseya juste en face de Jason de l'autre côté du lit où était allongé Colby. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son partenaire n'avait jamais parlé de lui.

**Jason :** Vous lui en voulez ?

**David :** De quoi ?

**Jason :** Qu'il ne vous ai jamais parlé de moi.

**David :** Oui.

**Jason :** Vous ne devriez pas, je suppose que vous savez que Colby a toujours été très secret sur sa vie.

**David :** Oui, mais vous êtes son frère, moi je lui ai parlé de mes frères et sœurs.

**Jason :** Probablement parce que vous n'avait jamais autant souffert que lui.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

**Jason :** Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, mais Colby a beaucoup souffert et il a appris à éviter d'en parler.

**David :** Quel rapport avec le fait de ne pas me parler de vous ?

**Jason :** Il a toujours tenté e me protégerait je fais un métier dangereux, je suppose qu'en vous disant rien sur moi, il pensait me protéger des gens qui voulaient me tuer, et de ceux qui voulaient le tuer aussi.

David hocha la tête, il aurait voulu en savoir plus mais il avait rapidement compris que ça ne servirait à rien de poser trop de question, de toute façon Jason n'y répondrais pas. Cependant la curiosité de David avait été piquée à vif et il avait hâte d'en savoir plus.

**Jason :** Il vous fait confiance vous savez ?

David regarda Jason étonné de cette déclaration.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

**Jason :** On ne s'est peut-être pas vu depuis deux ans avec Colby mais on s'appelle souvent, et il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je sais qu'il vous fait confiance.

**David :** Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas vu pendant deux ans ?

**Jason**** :** Disons que j'ai un travail très prenant.

Plus David discutait avec Jason, plus il se doutait du métier qu'il faisait probablement agent pour les services secret ou la C.I.A.

**David :** Colby ne vous en a jamais voulu ?

Jason réfléchit quelques instants, il n'avait jamais était sur des sentiments de son frère à propos de son travail.

**Jason :** Je n'en sais rien, si c'est le cas il n'en a jamais parlé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence, Jason s'endormit rapidement mais David lui ne put fermer l'œil, la discussion avec Jason l'avait amené à se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son partenaire si bien que ça. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il observait son partenaire quand il remarqua que celui-ci commençait à s'agiter.

**Colby :** Non…Lâche la…arrêté.

Les mots avaient à peine étaient murmuré, mais dans le silence de la pièce David les avaient tous clairement entendu, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha sans faire de bruit du lit de son partenaire pour ne pas réveiller Jason.

**David :** Colby réveille-toi c'est juste un cauchemar.

Ne recevant aucune réaction de la part de Colby il le secoua légèrement, Colby ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, il tenta de reprendre son souffle mais n'y arrivais pas, ses yeux témoignait de sa panique.

**David :** Eh calme-toi, c'était qu'un cauchemar.

Petit à petit la respiration de Colby se stabilisa.

**David :** Ça va ?

Colby hocha la tête ne préférant pas parler pour le moment, pas tant que des images de son cauchemar passaient devant ses yeux. David le laissa se calmer.

**David :** C'était à propos de quoi ?

**Colby :** Quoi ?

**David :** Ton cauchemar.

**Colby :** La mort de ma mère.

David savait que le père de Colby était mort mais son partenaire n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère.

**David :** Comment elle est morte ?

**Colby :** Battu par mon père.

David le regarda choqué par cette déclaration, cependant ça expliquait certaine chose comme pourquoi quand il avait parlé à David de la mort de son père il avait eu l'air si froid et vide d'émotion, comme si il ne ressentait rien.

**David :** Si ton père et ta mère sont mort qui s'est occupé de toi et Jason ?

**Colby :** Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans, mon père à commencer à me frapper à ce moment-là, j'ai dû m'occuper de Jason à partir de là, ce n'est pas mon père qu'il l'aurait fait.

**David :** Ton père ne frappait pas Jason ?

**Colby :** Je le protégeais, c'était mon petit frère.

**David :** Et quand tu as eu quinze ans il a eu son accident.

**Colby :** Oui, après ça j'ai continué à m'occuper de mon frère, puis quand il a eu dix-huit ans, on s'est engagé, on n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des études alors ils nous restaient que l'armée.

Colby ne put arrêter un bâillement, sa discussion l'avait épuisé aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

**Jason :** Je lui dois tout.

David sursauta en entendant Jason.

**David :** Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?

**Jason :** Assez longtemps.

**David :** Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il avait vécu tout ça.

**Jason :** Vous l'imaginer dans une parfaite petite famille de la campagne.

**David :** Quelque chose comme ça.

**Jason :** C'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

Les yeux de Jason s'étaient assombris en disant cela, David voulait en savoir plus mais c'était à Jason de continuer à parler ou pas.

**Jason :** Tous les dimanches on allait à la messe, jouait à la famille parfaite.

**David :** Personne ne s'est jamais douté de quoi que ce soit ?

**Jason :** Non, mon père frappait là où ça ne se voyait pas, et si on avait un œil au bernois tout le monde se disait que Colby et moi on s'était battu.

**David :** Il vous frappait ?

Jason secoua la tête.

**Jason :** Quasiment jamais, c'est arrivé une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois Colby s'en voulait pendant une semaine, j'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute il continuait à culpabiliser, il considérait que c'était son devoir de me protéger.

**David :** Pourtant pas tous ne l'aurait fait.

**Jason :** Et pour ça je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier.

David ne dis rien et le reste de la nuit se passa dans le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de Don le lendemain matin.


End file.
